


fluff prompt collection

by starryfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Dialogue driven, Drabbles, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lowercase, M/M, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/starryfuck
Summary: collection of works from prompts i got on twt. all rarepairs!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. iwadai

**Author's Note:**

> iwadai + okay a turtle isn't exactly an object but

“daichi, whats a six letter word for a hard green object usually found at the beach?”

“are you doing that crossword with really vague hints again?”

“yes.”

daichi grinned and walked over to iwaizumi, draping himself over his back. 

“you act like an old man, iwaizumi.”

“but you’re the one that looks like one.”

daichi gasped and flicked iwaizumi’s chin. 

“take that back.”

“never. now give me a word.”

“fine. turtle.”

iwaizumi turned around in the chair and squinted at daichi. 

“a turtle isn’t an object.”

“okay a turtle isn't exactly an object but it fits!”

iwaizumi just smiled and shook his head. 


	2. akaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akaken + but it’s cold

akaashi stirred, rubbing his eyes awake. he felt the heavy weight of kenma laying on his stomach and a small smile made its way onto his lips. 

“good morning kenma.”

kenma grumbled and pulled the covers above his head, snuggling closer to akaashi’s chest. 

“we need to get up, love.”

a small ‘no’ made its way from under the blanket.

akaashi moves a hand underneath and ran his fingers through kenma’s hair, the way he knew he liked.

“we have a busy day today.”

“no we don’t.”

“we do, and i need you off of me.”

they both knew akaashi could push kenma off easily.

“but it’s cold.”

akaashi smiled at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

“five more minutes then.”


	3. sakusuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakusuna + paper rose + “I don’t need a red string of fate to bring me to you”

“sakusa.”

“yeah?”

suna sat himself in front of sakusa on the bed. 

“please don’t leave me.”

sakusa frowned and sat up, moving closer to suna. 

“where’s this coming from?”

“me, stupid.”

sakusa scoffed. “shut up. i wouldn’t dare leave you. at least not anytime soon.”

“...are you sure?”

“i didn’t need a red string of fate to bring me to you. i’m with you because i want to be.”

suna stayed silent and pulled out a paper rose from his pocket, placing it on sakusa’s hand. “for you.”

sakusa smiled and twirled it around in his fingers. “it’s nice.”

“thanks. can i kiss you?”

“always.” 


	4. yamaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamaken + why are you up so late?

yamaguchi couldn’t sleep.

it was 2am and pre-exam nerves prickled at his skin. he picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts, landing on the only person he knew was awake at this time. 

  * kenma, can i call you?



he bit his lip at seeing the three dots come up immediately. they disappeared as soon as they came and his phone started ringing. 

he picked up and the sound of rapid keyboard and mouse clicks made its way out of his phone. 

“hey,” yamaguchi said softly. “i didn’t think you’d want to call.”

kenma scoffed. “it’s you who’s asking.”

yamaguchi pulled the covers up to his chin, a smile playing at his lips. “what does that mean?”

a pause. 

“why are you up so late?”

“i’m nervous about my exam tomorrow.”

“ah.”

the clicks stopped and yamaguchi bit his lip, fearing the silence that came from the other side.

“yeah.”

“good luck. i’m sure you’ll do great. you’re.. really smart and.. yeah.”

yamaguchi felt his stomach twist in a way that he found wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

“thanks kenma.”

“you should go to sleep. it’s...better for your brain and all.”

“will you tell me a bedtime story?”

another pause. 

“fine. but i’m never doing this again.”

yamaguchi beamed. 

he settled comfortably back into his bed and closed his eyes, listening to kenma’s soft voice as he spoke.

moments passed and sleep grasped at the edge of his consciousness. 

“i love you,” yamaguchi mumbled to the phone.

“...yamaguchi?”

silence.

“...i think i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually rly like this one, i hope you enjoyed <3


	5. bokuyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuyama + sweaters

“you’re so cute.”

“no you.”

“no you.”

“ok i know where this is going, be quiet bokuto-san.”

bokuto grinned at yamaguchi. “i can’t help it. you look adorable in my sweater.”

yamaguchi flushed. “be quiet.”

“nope!” bokuto said, stealing a kiss from yamaguchi’s lips. 

yamaguchi squeaked and covered his reddening face with a hand. “that’s unfair.”

“is it?”

“yes.”

“don’t think so!”

“..do it again.”


	6. oisuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oisuga + coffee

“tooru.”

“good morning!”

“speak quieter, would you?”

“nope!” 

suga grumbled and pushed past oikawa to the coffee machine. 

“hey! where’s my good morning kiss?” oikawa asked with a pout.

“where’s my good morning coffee?”

oikawa grinned and sat on the counter as he watched suga make coffee. there was something hypnotic about the way suga moved, deft and precise. 

he hummed and watched suga take the first sip of coffee. 

suga’s gaze lifted to meet oikawa’s and he murmured, “good morning.”

“good morning!”

suga set down the cup and stood between oikawa’s legs, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his chest.

“i love you.”

“i love you too koushi.”


	7. asasuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asasuga + i’ll carry you

“asahiiiiiiii.”

“yes, suga?”

“i love you.”

“ok what do you want?”

suga pouted from the couch. “why must you always assume i am affectionate when i need something?”

asahi smiled at him and removed his glasses, resting his head in his hand. “because that’s what you do.”

replying with a grin, suga said, “ok now that you’ve found me out, will you please give me my pile of worksheets i need to mark? it’s on my table.”

“i’ll carry you there.”

suga grinned and sat up, opening his arms to asahi who picked him up with ease.

suga hummed and wrapped himself around asahi’s torso. “i really do love you though, you know that right?”

“of course. i love you too.”

“i know.”


	8. kuroyaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroyaku + science lab

“i hate science.”

“i find that offensive.”

“but i love you.”

“of course you do.”

yaku slapped kuroo across the arm.

“hey! i’m doing this experiment for the both of us!” 

“i know. thanks.”

“of course sugar bear honey bun,” kuroo said with a smirk, quickly ruffling yaku’s hair. 

yaku’s cheeks turned pink. “shut up.” 

“you know i’ll never.”

“you’re a pain.”

“you love me.”

“... i do.”

“don’t worry, i love me too.”

a pause.

“ok ok ok, stop looking at me like that, i love you too.”

“good.”


	9. kagedai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagedai + you promised to message me

kageyama stirred, hearing the front door click open. he sat up on the couch and saw daichi’s figure in the doorway.

“you’re late.”

daichi looked up at kageyama and frowned, “why are you still awake?”

“you promised to message me.”

expression apologetic, daichi made his way over to kageyama, sitting next to him.

“sorry tobio.”

kageyama just sighed and curled up next to daichi, resting his head on his shoulder. “it’s okay.”

daichi wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

“i’ll make sure to message you next time.”

“thank you,” kageyama replied, lifting his head a little to brush a kiss along daichi’s cheek.

“you’re so beautiful.”

“oh shut up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan kagedai


End file.
